


Proof

by ava_jamison



Category: Bat - Fandom, Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: BatCat Week 2017, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_jamison/pseuds/ava_jamison
Summary: Selina's a dare. Batman loves a challenge.





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chipsnopotatoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chipsnopotatoes/gifts).



> Pounded this out today for [Batcat week 2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/batcatweek).

Moonlight poured over the rooftop, high above the gritty streets of Gotham, and Catwoman slipped between the shadows. Batman's sigil beamed overhead, and she smiled. Lately, it meant she was lucky-whatever job the commissioner had kept him busy until she was ready to play, and tonight, she could tell, was no exception. The loot she'd stolen had already made it to her fence, save for the single souvenir, a particularly toothsome diamond she'd hidden up here on this rooftop, behind a sooty chimney. She took it out, polished it on her hip, and unzipped her catsuit far enough to place it safely between her breasts.

She was just standing up when a guantletted hand shot out, grabbing her wrist in an iron grip. "Looking for something?" a deep voice growled.

She yanked back but he was too strong and for once, he'd caught her off guard. She tried to use his weight against him, tried to slip out of his grasp with a counter-maneuver but that didn't work either. She'd have to do this another way. She leaned in, her breath a whisper against the skin bared by his cowl and looked up from under long eyelashes, her gaze drifting up to the Batsignal, shining above them. "Don't you have work to do?"

His voice dropped impossibly deeper. "I can do two things at once."

"Prove it." She drew closer. Bit his jaw. Not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to get his attention. Said it again. "Prove it." 

He took a sharp intake of breath, his tell, and she used his response to her advantage, pivoting in his arms and breaking his hold. She took off, but he was right on her heels. Her whip flashed but he dodged and then he was on her, pinning her, gravel and tarpaper at her back and miles of muscle and kevlar over her, a broad expanse of power and leather pinning her under him. She writhed beneath him, pushing upwards but not flipping him off of her.

"Give it up," he said, his breath just a bit ragged, more ragged than it should be. 

It was his tell, that breath, and she laughed.

He kept her beneath him, but shifted, taking both her wrists in one large, gloved hand and putting them over her head, pinning them as surely as he pinned her body, and without even meaning to, her hips tipped up to him. He breathed that breath again, exhaled, and this time she felt it on her cheek, then on her collarbone, and then lower. His lips met the bared skin of her breasts, and then his free hand was plunging, not roughly, but with purpose, down the front of her catsuit. 

"Believe me," he said, pulling out the diamond. "I can do two things at once." And with that he kissed her, deep and long and hungry, and when he let her go, it was her turn to breathe a ragged, needy breath.

**Author's Note:**

> BatCat prompts welcome! Feedback made out with.


End file.
